1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade holder, and more particularly to a blade holder for holding the blades of the utility knives, and for dispensing the blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical blade holders have been developed for holding the blades of the utility knives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,783 to Gringer discloses one of the typical blade holders for holding and receiving the blades of the utility knives therein. However, the blades may not be easily removed from the blade holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,042 to Vujovich, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,512 to Vujovich, disclose two of the other typical blade holders for holding the blades, and for allowing the blades to be easily removed from the blade holders. However, the blade holders comprise at least a front cover and a sliding plate that are required to be secured to the blade holders with additional fasteners and driving tools, such that the blade holders may not be easily manufactured and assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore described disadvantages of the conventional blade holders.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a blade holder for holding the blades of the utility knives, and for dispensing the blades.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a blade holder including a structure to be easily manufactured and assembled without additional tools and fasteners.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a blade holder comprising a base plate including a rear portion having a panel extended upward therefrom, and including a peripheral portion, a housing including a plurality of catches detachably secured to the peripheral portion of the base plate for detachably securing the housing onto the base plate, the housing including a chamber formed therein for receiving blades therein, the housing including a rear portion having a notch formed therein for receiving the panel of the base plate, and including a slot formed therein and communicating with the notch and the chamber thereof, the housing including a channel formed therein and communicating with the chamber thereof, a pusher slidably received in the channel of the housing, and including an actuator for engaging with the blades and for moving the blades outward through the channel of the housing, the pusher including a shank extended therefrom and slidably received in the slot of the housing, and a frame slidably engaged in the chamber of the housing for moving the blades toward the pusher. The panel of the base plate may be engaged into the notch of the housing, and the housing may be secured onto the base plate with the catches, without additional fasteners and driving tools. In addition, the shank of the pusher may be engaged into the slot of the housing before the housing is engaged onto the base plate.
The pusher includes a knob extended from the shank thereof for moving the pusher relative to the housing.
The housing includes a groove formed therein and communicating with the channel thereof, the pusher includes a rib extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the groove of the housing.
The base plate includes a groove formed therein, the pusher includes a rib extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the groove of the base plate.
The housing includes two sides each having a limb extended downward therefrom, the limbs include the catches extended therefrom for engaging with the peripheral portion of the base plate.
The base plate includes a serrated surface formed thereon, the frame includes a projection extended therefrom and engaged with the serrated surface of the base plate for positioning the frame to the base plate.